A lighting device includes a light source having various colors and a support member for supporting the light source to lighten a dark place.
Recently, an LED or OLED device which is a light source used for the lighting device and may increase illumination while reducing power consumption has replaced conventional halogen light sources.
With the development of such the light sources, a lighting device having a sensor coupled thereto for performing various additional functions such as cutting off a supply of power when there is no user's movement, or being rotated by a motor to lighten a moving object has been developed, and with the diversification of advertising media, a function of an advertising panel, in which a light emitting unit is coupled to a panel on which advertising information is displayed at an outside thereof to increase identification of advertising, has been improved as well.
In this regard, such a conventional lighting device requires a separate pivoting device such as a motor to change an illumination angle, and is pivoted within only a limited path by a pivotding shaft even when including the pivoting device, such that it may not irradiate light to objects at various positions. Further, since a shape of the conventional lighting device is not changed, the conventional lighting device has a limitation in that it should be installed only at a limited place.
Meanwhile, even in the case of the conventional advertising panel, the advertising information is displayed on a flat-shaped panel, and as a result, may be identified only in a specific direction. Therefore, inorder to identify the advertising information in various directions, there is a problem in that a separate rotation device for rotating the panel is required.